jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Der verbannte/Steiner Modding Group
Spam Ja das is' mal Spam :D Man kann das ja so veröffentlichen wie "Rollenspiel Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg", also so schreiben wie ein regulären Artikel aber niemals so. Hmm... Eigentlich kann ichm ich auch nochmal ransetzen und überarbeiten, aber ich denke löschen wäre besser Bild:;-).gif --tryteyker 19:25, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Nur nicht zu viel Arbeit machen, weg damit ^^ Thor 21:01, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ich finde der Artikel darf in Jedipedia erwähnt werden, die SMG hat schon was im Bereich eaw Star Wars bewirkt! --Benji321 21:03, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich kenne Steiner selbst ziemlich gut und ich denke, er will nicht, dass so ein (sorry) armseeliger Arikel über seine Arbeit geschrieben wird. Der sollte gelöscht werden, bis sich jemand findet, der das ganze so schreibt wie es sein muss. Zudem ist AotR nicht die einzige Mod der Gruppe. S.A.U. zB fehlt, damit hat alles angefangen. Thor 21:07, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) Wie wärs wenn ihr den Artikel mal überarbeitet? Sprich UC rein? --Benji321 21:09, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) Du hast schon recht, der ist erwähnenswert, Benji, aber.. naja, gut, du kannst dich natürlich ransetzen, aber dann viel Spaß dabei die ganze Internetseite von denen zu durchsuchen...--tryteyker 12:08, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) Was soll da s Ich bearbeite gerade den artikel. Kannst du bitte den Artikel so lassen, wie ich gerade mache? Danke Der verbannte 17:21, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Es ist ja schön und gut, dass du den UC hast, aber ein Chat mit einem Mitarbeiter dabei ist absolut überflüssig. wir sind eine Enzyklopädie. Und auch die Überschrift ist überflüssig, das sind nur 2 Sätze oder so dadrunter, dafür braucht man keine Überschrift. Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:37, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Zudem ist der Chat mit nur wenigen Klicks auch über den Link der Homepage der Gruppe zu erreichen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:45, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::So zuerstmal: Das mit dem chat ist berechtigt, - bleibt so -, aber mit der Überschrift (deshalb das UC): Ich wollte morgen noch einiges rein schreiben. Auserdem sollt ihr mich nicht eigentlich fragen, wenn ihr was an meinem Text verändert? Ist nur so ein kleiner Hinweis Der verbannte 17:48, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Ok ich hätte da zuerst nen Tipp für dich: nimm dir nen Blatt Papier oder mach nen .txt Dokument und schreib da erstmal deinen Artikel vor und dann kannst du ihn schnell abtippen. Dadurch ersparst du dir den ganzen Bearbeitungskonflikt und ausserdem muss ich dir Recht geben: UC is UC und sobald ich weis hat sich ausser dem neuen Look nichts verändert und daher müsste man dich zuerst fragen. Ausserdem Kit Fisto kannst du doch einfach mit ihm zusammen den Artikel machen und dann hat sich die Sache. Ist nur ein Tipp, ihr könnt ihn beherzigen (also verbannte das Vorschreiben und Fisto die gemeinse UC-Stellung).-Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 17:59, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) Danke für den Tipp und das Recht Der verbannte 18:05, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Und wenn alle Stricke reißen bin ich da, um die Editwar-Vorlage reinzumachen :D -Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 19:54, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Da ich mich in dem Bereich nicht auskenne, werde ich mich nicht in den UC eintragen. Die Überschrift habe ich weggemacht, bevor er da ein UC hingemacht hat. WIe ich schon sagte, find eich die Überschrift mehr als Überflüssig, sogar kontra-produktiv, weil sie umsonst bytes kostet... Ich verstehe, dass man da sauer ist, und versuche mich bei solchen Sachen zurück zu halten. Ich habe mich jedoch schon bei der Erstellung gefragt, ob der Artikel hier eigentlich hin gehört, da wir normalerweise keine Artikel zu Mods schreiben und dann (finde ich) sollten wir eigentlich auch keien Artikel zi Gruppen schreiben, die solche Mods machen. Wäre schön, wenn ein Admin dazu was sagen könnte. Kit Fisto Diskussion 20:03, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Es geht ja nicht ums *auskennen*, sondern darum dass du ihm dann bei der Gliederung und der Rechtschreibung/Grammatik helfen kannst. Ich habe im übrigen auch drüber nachgedacht, ob dieser Artikel berechtigt ist: das sind ja im Endeffekt ja auch nur Fans die sich für StarWars einsetzen, in diesem Falle machen sie Foc/EaW *realistischer* also wenn wir diesen Artikel keine Berechtigung zusprechen können wir das gleiche auch mit dem gesamten Fandom-Teil tun.-Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 20:09, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Finde ich eigentlich nicht, da vieles ja entweder von Star Wars genehmigt ist oder nicht so mit Star Wars zu tun hat (mir fallen jetzt z.B. Fanboys und Robot-Chicken ein). Hier wird jedoch ein Spiel entfremdet, da es eine Einwirkung auf ein SW-Original ist. Das mit dem Grammatikalischen und Form, dafür muss ich ja nicht in den UC. Kit Fisto Diskussion 20:24, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) Darf ich jetzt nochmal was abschliessendes sagen? Den UC habe ich reingemacht, weil ich morgen da noch dran arbeiten möchte und was das mit angeht, wegen Modding Group, dann müsste auch Team Gizka raus genommen werden. Also ich bitte jetzt darum, das entweder jemand sagt, dass sämtliche Modding Groups kommplett rausgenommen werden oder ich stell den Artikel morgen oder später fertig. Danke für eurer Verständnis. Anderes Thema: Wie kann man Weiterleitungen erstellen? Der verbannte 21:58, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Du erstellst einen Artikel mit dem Inhalt: #REDIRECT Ziel, wobei Ziel der Name das Artikel ist, auf den du Weiterleiten willst. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:51, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Danke. Aber wie erstell ich eine Seite, wo dann die Weiterleitung drin ist? Ich ich bin in solchen Sachen nicht der hellste, aber fragen kostet nichts. Der verbannte 21:59, 19. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Genauso wie einen normel Artikel. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:21, 19. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Gut. Wenn ich wüsste, wie ich das mache, würde ich das ja machen. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie man einen Artikel erstellt. Nur wenn ein Link oder so war, hab ich das bisher gemacht (geschafft). Der verbannte 12:35, 20. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Da gitb es 2 Möglickkeiten: 1. Eine belibigen Seite bearbeiten und den Link einfügen, dann auf Vorschau klicken und anschließend auf den Link, aber nicht speichern, oder 2. den Begriff bei der Suche eingeen, dann hast du dort einen Link auf die Seite. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:40, 20. Feb. 2010 (CET) Danke jetzt hab ich es raus Der verbannte 13:45, 20. Feb. 2010 (CET) Lohnen Lohnt es sich überhaupt darüber einen Artikel hier in der Jedipedia zu haben oder macht man vllt lieber einen Link zu Filefront in den Artikeln von Spielen mit einer Aktiven Modderszene?--94.223.134.128 13:32, 11. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ja, es lohnt sich schon, da erstens nicht alle Benutzer Englisch so gut beherrschen und wir deshalb keinen Link zu Filefront machen können und 2. ein Link zu einer anderen Seite einen artikel nicht ersetzen kann. Also bitte versteh das. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 14:32, 11. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Nur weil etwas schon woanders steht, heißt das nicht, dass es nicht auch hier stehen soll. Evt. gelingt es unseren Autoren ja sogar, einen noch besseren Artikel hinzubekommen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:46, 11. Mär. 2010 (CET) Inhalt Der Artikel ist zwar noch in Arbeit, aber ich bitte darum, mehr darauf einzugehen, wer die Steiner Modding Group eigentlich ist, nicht nur auf ihre Mods. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:45, 11. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Is ok. Mach ich. Danke möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 20:44, 11. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Bislang fehlt völliges Wissen über die Gruppe und ihre Arbeit. Ich gebe dir mal ein paar Dinge vor, die du nachrecherchieren solltest. Erstmal: Warum wurde sie gegründet (herbe Enttäuschung über gewisse Spielaspekte - Stichwort Rebellion), wie fand sie zusammen und was war ihre gemeinsame Idee dahinter? Zweitens: Welche Probleme hatten sie dabei (Spiel schlecht programmiert, keinerlei Modding-Software, sprich alles selbst erstellt) Drittens: Größe der Community und Größe/Resonanz der Projekte. Viertens: Arbeitsweise (nicht nur rumgetöne, sondern ordnungsgemäße Arbeit) - und das beispielsweise aufwändige Cutscenes erstellt wurden. Außerdem kann man sagen, dass viele erarbeitete Konzepte für Einheiten eng an die Bücher/Filme/Comics gehalten sind und man dazu häufig auf Artikel in der Jedipedia und Wookieepedia zurückgegriffen hat! Hinzuzufügen ist, dass bestimmte Einheiten auch von externen Projekten eingebunden und grafisch verbessert wurden. 'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:38, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Danke also dann arbeite ich nochmal dran Danke möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 16:59, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Momentan ist der Artikel alles andere als in einem ansehnlichen Zustand. Die Tipps sind sogesehen das Minimale, sonst wird er einfach gelöscht werden. 'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:07, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET) Namensraum Leute, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, verschiebe ich den Artikel hierhin. (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Der verbannte (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:21, 18. Mär. 2010)